<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>endless, nameless by snowspring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427490">endless, nameless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspring/pseuds/snowspring'>snowspring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thorns on the rose [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Blood, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Character Death, Toxic Relationship, in the most unfortunate way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspring/pseuds/snowspring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is obsession, standing before him in a white satin robe smeared with red, droplets falling from his delicate hands - hands Seungcheol fell in love with, hands he kissed and held and allowed on his body in a secret only they shared.  Hands he never thought could hurt or betray or kill.  Oh how wrong he was.</p><p>Seungcheol kills for his gang.</p><p>Jeonghan kills for <i>him.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thorns on the rose [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge 2: Betrayal</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>endless, nameless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw: blood, toxic relationship, past implied infidelity, minor character death. basically, just heed the tags!</p><p>enjoy!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood.</p><p>In his apartment.</p><p>He smells it in the air; sharp, strong, metallic.  It invades his senses, clouds his thoughts, knots his stomach - it settles in his lungs and his bones and his brain until it's hard to breathe.  Like a panic.  Like a warning.</p><p>In his line of work, Seungcheol should be used to it.  He sees it every single day, has drawn it slowly from the bodies of men who've betrayed him; has ripped it from enemies in a callous gunshot.  But that sort of blood is controlled, warranted; done for the sake of his men and their lives.  For his reputation.  For this "career" he calls a life.</p><p><em>This</em> is not warranted.</p><p>This is passion, splattered on the walls.</p><p>This is selfishness, staining his carpet a dark crimson.</p><p>This is obsession, standing before him in a white satin robe smeared with red, droplets falling from his delicate hands - hands Seungcheol fell in love with, hands he kissed and held and allowed on his body in a secret only they shared.  Hands he never thought could hurt or betray or kill.  Oh how wrong he was.</p><p>Seungcheol kills for his gang.</p><p>Jeonghan kills for <em> him. </em></p><p>He approaches Seungcheol with a morbidly proud look in his eyes, stepping over his victim rather carelessly, and if he comes any closer he'll track blood on the hardwood.  But Seungcheol doesn't stop him; like instinct he opens up and Jeonghan wraps thin arms around him.</p><p>There is blood <em> everywhere </em> - the floor, the walls, the hands on Seungcheol's face, his heart, his lungs - and they kiss.  They kiss and it takes his breath away; Jeonghan steals it from him like it was his all along.  Like Seungcheol was his all along.  His to have, to possess, his and <em>only</em> his.</p><p>Seungcheol always has been, since the moment their gazes met in that club.</p><p>They kiss until there's blood on their lips, on their tongues, and Jeonghan's trembling in his arms and Seungcheol wants to cry.  For the innocent life lost to Jeonghan's hands, for his own heart, twisted and warped - how can he love like this?  How can he love <em>someone</em> like this?</p><p>But he doesn't cry.</p><p>He punishes.</p><p>He crushes Jeonghan as close as he can, sliding his hands under the robe he bought for him.  He scratches skin as soft as silk, feels it give and break beneath the bluntness of his nails.  Feels blood, hot and wet, bloom against his fingertips.  Hears Jeonghan's broken moans, breathless and aching, in his ear.</p><p>It is as damning as it is enticing.</p><p>He bruises Jeonghan's throat with bites and kisses like he's done before, overwhelmed and hating himself and hating Jeonghan and hating the unseen phantom that haunts them both.  Hating the love that's made them like this.</p><p>"I should kill you for what you've done," he manages around the lump in his throat, the madness in his heart.  He breathes it like a broken promise against Jeonghan's pulse, beating strong beneath purpled skin.  Taunting him.</p><p>It makes him sick.</p><p>"But you won't," and Jeonghan's weaving those bloody fingers through his hair, he's pressing against him and he feels so good, so perfect in his arms - and he's right.</p><p>Seungcheol doesn't have the strength to do what must be done, what should be done.</p><p>He never has.</p><p>He looks up from the crook of Jeonghan's neck into the lifeless eyes staring at him from the floor.  Eyes he knows as well as the taste of Jeonghan's skin.  Eyes he's seen broken more than happy these last several months.  Because of him.  And for his own sake, for Jeonghan's, he cannot process what lays before him.  It will destroy him.  Admitting to himself that this is what Jeonghan has done - that he allowed this to happen, that he let love fester and mold into delusion, into something dark and parasitic; that such a betrayal started with him letting Jeonghan into his bed…</p><p>It was an act of passion all those months ago - an act of passion that seemed innocent in its very sin - and it has caught up to him now, in a way he could never imagine.</p><p>A soft moan, the press of bloodied lips against his jaw, forces his attention back to the stranger in his arms; the most beautiful - and cruel - creature he has ever known.</p><p>Jeonghan has love in his eyes, splattered on his robe, on his skin, bitten into his bottom lip.</p><p>And Seungcheol has blood on his hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! i hope you liked it 🥺</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/scoups__ahoy">twt</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/scoups__ahoy">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>